thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcadia
The northern half of Lucem is a monarchy by the name of Arcadia. The current monarch is Eldarin and they are responsible for harnessing mana from the Mana Nodes that exist in the 'God Eye Mountains'. They are a figurehead, and most of the government responsibilities lie with the Parliament which mostly consists of nobles. The two most prominent noble families there are the Casters and the Jammersons. The Casters keep their hold in Parliament using their knowledge of powerful magic, the Jammersons are a mercantile family which bought their way into nobility through the monetizing of magic circuits.The Casters believe in magic reserved for the Magus elite, while the Jammersons wish to spread magic to all people through the use of magical technology, leading to a bitter rivalry between the two families. The Capital The Crystal Tower. It has one of the largest magic collectors in the world, which the city was built around. The collector looks like a giant crystal spire, and the capital city takes it name from it. Jammerson Town Called 'The Second Capitol' by some. Although the town was not founded by the Jammersons it was named after them after their wealth in that town brought it to be the most magically advanced city in the world. The Founder's Seat National Park Inside of here is called 'The Great Palace'. Located inside the Crystal Tower, it is where the Monarch lives. Considered a public place anyone can visit, and anyone can come visit the front yard of the Palace. It is also the largest park in Lucem. The God Eye Mountains The God Eye Mountains are actually a giant plateau, and the north eastern region contains the largest mountain range in Lucem. Many elementals and natural mana nodes are found in the mountain range and along the plateau. Lun's National Forest Located in the North Western side of Arcadia, this forest has been protected since the founding of Arcadia. No resource collection is allowed in it, and the monarch's rule is said to come from a powerful spirit that lives here. Some claim it's Lun the world spirit itself that lives there, and each new monarch is chosen by this spirit. This also means there is little competition to become the next king because no human chooses, but the spirit rarely chooses anyone outside of the king's blood lineage. Even when it does, the next successor after goes back to being of the original king's bloodline. The Burnt Shore The north side of Arcadia, this region is known for its ice fishing. Most food for Arcadia comes from the north shore in the form of potato farms and north coast ice fisheries. This region also contains farmland. It is called the Burnt Shore because during the reign of the first king of Arcadia the fallen had tried to invade through the northern shore. The king made a pact with a fire elemental to set fire to the entire northern shore for two years to repel the fallen armies from the north. The land was scorched black permanently. This event led to the alliance between Arcadia and the Church of Light which eventually culminated in the co-operative construction of the Pit to avert further intrusions. This region is the closest area distance-wise from the Fallen Land.